Warlock
}|GetValue= }| | name = Warlock | hp = 3500 | exp = 4000 | ratio = 1.142 | summon = -- | convince = -- | isboss = no | creatureclass = Humans | primarytype = Sorcerers | abilities = Melee (0-130), Exposive Arrow (Does Fire Damage, 0-180), Fire Bomb, Energy Missile ( 90-170), Great Cloud Beam (Cast a beam with Rage of the Skies' cloud sprites, 150-230), Mana Drain (0-97?), Paralysis, Invisibility (often), Self-Healing, Summons 0-1 Stone Golem | maxdmg = 530 | immuneto = Fire Damage, Energy Damage, Ice Damage, Paralysis, Invisibility | strongagainst = Earth Damage(-90%) | weakagainst = Physical Damage, Holy Damage | behavior = Warlocks try to attack their opponents at a distance using their powerful spells. They will run at red health. | sounds = "Even a rat is a better mage than you!"; "Learn the secret of our magic! YOUR death!"; "We don't like intruders!" | notes = The fourth most powerful mage in Tibia and the strongest sorcerer-type monster that is not a boss. (Ferumbras, Zarabustor and Yakchal are stronger). They will regularly spam you with 2-3 different magic attacks each turn. Besides Great Energy Beam, Energy Missile and melee, all damage they do is fire damage, even their burst and explosion. Their Fire Field spell is five spaces instead of one, adding one Fire Field in each direction: North, South, East & West. | location = Demona, Ghostland (Banshee Quest area), Hero Cave, Oasis Tomb, Kharos Magician Quarter. | strategy = They are extremely dangerous. They use invisibility very frequently and keep their distance, so it's hard to tell where they are. Knights should attack them as soon as possible with a two handed weapon since they are weak in Melee and defense. Make sure you trap them in a corner, they can be a real pain when they are running around everywhere. When blocking Warlocks it is normally more efficient to use full offense rather than full defense. Running in their direction and using Groundshaker is a good way to make them visible again, you can also use Whirlwind Throw shortly after they go invisible and they will be visible again. Paladins, Druids and Sorcerers should have a blocker. Druids and Sorcerers should attack them with SDs and use Explosion runes to make them re-appear when they go invisible. High leveled mages should trap them in a corner and use Exori Mort to kill them, and occasionally Exura Gran. A skilled Paladin could solo a warlock by trapping it in a corner and attacking with Assassin Stars while using Divine Missile to break their invisibility, alternatively Divine Caldera if the warlock isn't trapped. | loot = 0-150 gp, 0-5 Cherries, Bread, Candlestick, Crystal ring, Dark Mushroom, Energy Ring, Inkwell, Mind Stone, Poison Dagger, Skull Staff, Talon, Blue Robe (semi-rare), 0-4 Assassin Star (rare), Great Health Potion (rare), Great Mana Potion (rare), Lightning Robe (rare), Lightning Legs (rare), Red Tome (rare), Ring of the Sky (rare), Small Sapphire (rare), Stone Skin Amulet (rare), Golden Armor (very rare), Piggy Bank (very rare). |}} From TibiaWiki, a Wikia wiki.